User blog:Skylord Elberich/How Fears came to be
Before there were humans, the creatures of earth had very little wisdom; total extinction occured often. They were barely able to walk or swim or fly in a straight line without dying, let alone find food, make homes, et cetera, et cetera. . So the Demiurge, an eldritch freelance artisan that often worked alongside powerful deities to create entire worlds, saw that life on earth was failing and worked on a new line of creatures. but this one would be different. Instead of simple creatures that that die young, these creatures would know how to survive, through a concept called 'conciousness'. But the demiurge was unsure how to implement such a thing, and called upon two of his friends, The Unknown Sentinel and The Cosmic Void. They experimented with various prototypes, and soon found the solution. They called this solution 'Emotions'. And of these emotions, they found the most potent to be 'Fear' With the permission of the Supreme Deity of Earth, put these emotions into the ancestors of all living animals. They lived, they thrived, and they evolved into more complex forms. The Demiurge and his friends, proud of their invention formed The Council of Fearful Beings, which would make sure living creatures had a reason to be afraid. Long after the success of emotions, humans evolved from primates, with more complex Emotions, and a resistance to Fear. When the Supreme saw this, he saw that they had the pontential for evil. He contacted the Demiurge and commisioned a test to be built for a male and a female. The Supreme could not work on it himself, however, as he was fighting a war with several billions of rebelious servants, led by the Morning Star. However, some of the rebels defected to the side of the Supreme, and highlighted several weaknesses the rebellion had. For this their punnishment was reduced, and rather than being sent to a spiritual plane of tormenting, they were sent to earth, to do as they please. The four leaders of the Earth-Walkers were Thaumiel the All-knowing, Abbadon the Sinister, Quartz the burning king, and Hades the Slayer of life and Creator of Ashes and Dust. On Earth, they saw the two humans in the test, which was called 'Eden'. Seeing it as an earthly paradise, they tried to enter, but they were denied access by the Supreme, who claimed they deserved it not. So, in anger, they sent a serpent to corrupt them, and force them to be driven from Eden, causing them to fail. Yet, the Supreme still believed that they were capable of good, even with their sinful nature. At that point, Hades vowed to Drag each and every last human to Hell, while King Quartz burst into flames out of pure rage. Abaddon, tired and disappointed with himself, retired to the Deserts of Arabia with his sister to reflect on their actions. And Thaumiel, ashamed that she corrupted mankind out of spite, wept a great stream of knowledge, which gives insight to those who swim in the river. The rest of the Earth-Walkers drifted to other parts of the world, to try and . The Demiurge, who saw their power was to be reckoned with, invited them into the Council, though rather than simply monitoring fear, they terrorised humanity, save for Thaumiel and Abbadon, who stayed out of their way, interfering only to recruit servants. One day, there was a disagreement between Quartz and Thaumiel. This disagreement led to an altercation, then a fight, then all out civil war. The three original Fears, who were refered to as the Primordial Fears, stayed out of this conflict, but the Angels took sides, some with Thaumiel and Abbadon, others With Quartz and Hades. The war soon reached stalemate, and stayed as such for a short amount of time. But then the troublesome children of an antediluvian immortal began creating monsters from mankind and even supernatural races, which joined the side of Thaumiel, and soon overpowered Quartz's small army. Though he lost, he was respected for his bravery in war, and after the disagreement was settled between him and Thaumiel, he was crowned King of the Fears, and the Fears enjoyed relative peace. But one Fear was particularly unhealthy of mind. She wanted injustice, so much so, that on January 1st of 1939, she put a man in power who's actions shook even the Primordial Fears. On her chitinous legs she danced with horrid glee, and at that moment, Quartz realised her title and power must be removed, but he had tried to take it away before; she resisted every attempt to be stripped of her power. But then Thaumiel found an answer, in the form of a blind toymaker in a concentration camp, who was willing to sacrifice his mortality for the end of the suffering of so many. With his knowledge, four new Fears were created: An Armenian girl with a wooden body and flaxen hair; a red-haired cajun soldier with a wide grin: A great mechanical golem, a literal Ghost in the Machine; and himself a blind man who makes people forget. These four unsuspecting heroes weakened her enough to allow the Blind Man to get close enough to make her forget. Not to forget her horrible transgressions, but to make her forget her power, and as he completed all memories of her eldritch strength, chains from the coldest depths of Hell pierced her skin, pucturing her hands and her shoulders and her right eye socket, causing the eye within to pop out of the socket. After the insane Fear was dragged to hell, her eye was consecrated with holy water by Abbadon, and sprang to life, with a new body and several eyes upon his face. He demanded a visit to Germany, to pass judgement upon an evil man. When he returned 6 days later, he was out of sorts for a further 6 days. He had witnessed so much death, and even thogh he knew that man was evil, his death still unnerved him. Category:Blog posts